eaam_sci_fi_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Val Dres
"Our obsolesce is enitible I'm just trying to be as useful as possible" - Val Dres's Chatachphrase Val Dres is a pretty important person to the [[Obcy Wad Military|'Obcy Wad Military']] he's the leader of the [[Obcy Wad Sonic Warfare Operators|'Obcy Wad Sonic Warfare Operators']] and the Communication Division and he even obtained the rank of Colonel and generally is a nice guy however he suffers from an extreme cases of Technophobia which he's had since he was little and this fear lead to always do his best in everything because he knows that eventually he'll be rendered obsolete by advanced computers. It could be today or tomorrow but soon physical labour will be useless and the public rendered obsolete so he works on computers with [[Vir Robotics|'Vir Robotics']] as a last resort keep computers from besting him however everything changed when a dumbass in a 1960's Volkswagen Van was driving recklessly and forced Val Dres to make a sharp turn into a barrier and crashed [[his blue SUV|'his blue SUV']] he was rushed to the hospital but his Vocal cords and the rest of his body was critical damaged but with life-saving reconstructive surgery and metal implants he survived but his Vocal cords were replaced by metal ones and he had a pacemaker attached to his heart along, metal plates keeping ribs together, his hip joints were replaced by metal ones, he has metal rods on his arms and legs, he has metal joints helping his knees and elbows. Although he was happy to be alive with all the metal implants on his bones he felt like he was a machine and his wife horrified by his injuries she divorced him but he managed to get duel custody of his 2 kids and since the incident he continued to work for the military and continued to do his jobs but as his condition got worse have received more help from machines so he was right he was becoming somewhat obsolete but he didn't mind because according to him he's already one of them. Personally: Although Vas Dres looks like a silent, cold, calculating and tall person who Shows little compassion towards his fellow soldiers but actually he's generally is a nice guy and he shows genuine respect and compassion for those he works with which is the men under his command have the best moral in the interest Obcy Wad military. Val is a bit of a joker when he tells a joke it's always clever and hilarious but he prefers to have a well informed and civilized conversation with intellectuals about the scientific topics so he's basically a fancy nerd. However while at work he's 100% focused on his job to the point that unless you're his boss or he's telling someone something useful he's usually silent and often ignores and shrugs off any attempt to by someone wants to talk to him and that's due to his Technophobia. Val, unfortunately, thinks that everything from a desktop to a calculator is out to replace him so he took a vow of silence while at work to be as productive as possible so his boss would think twice before replacing him with a machine. But everything changed after the crash and surgery that left Val a wreak while he retained his compassion for his fellow soldiers and his humour his self-confidence was completely gone. Due to the metal being grafted to his bones to keep them from falling apart he thought of himself as a machine through very thing he dreads leaving him with no confidence or sense of self-making him more machine-like then before. Now that he considered himself a machine he had a new mindset instead of competing with computers he'll keep a watchful eye and if there is a hint of rebellion then he'll swiftly destroy it, after all, there's only room for servant machines in this world and he'll make sure of it. Behaviour: Abilities: voice modulation Biography: Terror Conflict: On January 1st, 2265 Colonel Val Dres was assigned by Supreme General Kia Davel to assist him and the others officers in finishing off a human terrorist organization but instead of fighting in the front line with the infantry like his fellow high ranks he was instead put in command in all communications. Shorty after being briefed on his upcoming operation Val wanted to meet the other officers to maybe meet a new friend but when he arrived he saw Boul Conna bothering Wil Chave but Val put an end to the agreement by ordering Boul to return to his Pave Low. After Val had a conversation with Wil but he was asked about his injuries he sustained due to crash he then told Wil what happened and left immediately after not wanting to talk about his condition. Val walked to the parking lot and got in his blue 2006 Scion XB and rondevued with the other officers at the Kaven military base. Trivia: Trivia: * Val Dres's Design was heavily based off Sound Wave from Transformers Animated * Robot Val Dres's colours were heavily inspired by Soundblaster from Transformers Victory Category:Characters Category:Obcy Wads Category:Kolin-Obcy War Category:Obcy Wad Army